


You'll Be The Death Of Everyone

by pillzkill



Series: I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill
Summary: Frank is a fucking brat.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	You'll Be The Death Of Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> ok well another addition, pretty self explanatory. also yeah this is pretty much a bottom frank zone you'll find so p much all my fics are. so lmao. anyway check out my other stuff, feedback is great and appreciated! xx

Gerard doesn't know what's gotten into Frank, no actually he does know. It's what _not_ gotten into Frank that's the problem. He doesn't remember the last time they fully fucked but it's been a little, they haven't had time because of how crazy things have started to get. They always have to be doing something or going somewhere or doing signings, just way too fucking much going on right now.

Lately he hasn't been playing those annoying ass little games he normally does, the funny little ones he giggles to himself about and just fucking loves. No, no it's been something completely different, it's aggressive little things he's been doing and it hasn't drove Gerard insane but it definitely pisses him off.

See, usually he'd play with him and they'd have back and forth banter and the whole thing yada yada, but now with this Gerard flat out ignores him. He doesn't even look in his direction, he completely avoids him. He knows that somewhere in it, Frank gets an even bigger kick out of it.

He's sitting in the bus and doing what he normally does, sitting and trying to doodle out some ideas maybe write some lyrics and some ideas out. Frank is across from him on his laptop making a face, he doesn't know what he's looking at but he's positive it's not the reason he's making that face.

His brows are furrowed and he looks kind of focused, he knows he's not though. He's let his hair grow out a bit, he likes it a lot. It frames his face well and he likes tugging and pulling on it. He let his piercings close too, it was as soon as the last tour ended and they went home together. He told him he wanted to shake it up a bit or whatever.

Gerard hollows his cheeks, kind of puckering his lips as he watches him. He wonders if Frank's going to use his words or keep acting like a little brat. Surely he could ask for something, tell him what's wrong. They live together for fucks sakes he thought he had Frank all put together already.

Later that night at the show he does some stuff Gerard hadn't seen him do in a long whil. He throws shit around and spits on him, he throws his fucking guitar and tries smashing it. All the while he didn't glance at him not once, he let him do all this shit and just go. He knew he was doing those things too, he saw it and felt it without directly letting Frank see.

It's crazy how all the eyes, all the people looking at him, he could _instantly_ tell when Frank was staring at him. He could just feel his gaze burning into him. When he started throwing shit he could tell Frank would look at him after as if he was saying, _Look what I did, what are you going to do about it?_

It really got on his fucking nerves.

Now he's sitting around in one of the dressing rooms, a towel around his shoulders and a water bottle in his lap. Ray’s talking about something in the show, talking about Frank losing his mind or whatever. He doesn't know where he is and to be honest he's hoping he doesn't step in and start fucking with him again.

As soon as that thought comes about Frank walks through the door, he has that look on his face again. That pissed off little face, kind of a pout playing on his lips. Gerard lets his gaze sink in this time, he lets Frank see he's looking directly at him. Hoping he notices that he himself, is very annoyed. He watches as he sits next to him, the couch making a weird squeaking sound as he does so.

He looks away as he sits down, back to the ceiling or Ray or anything that's not Frank. He notices a small crack in the corner of the ceiling and feels the water bottle get taken from his lap. It doesn't surprise him that it's Frank. Now this is getting fucking ridiculous.

Mikey is asking him something and Frank doesn't seem to notice, he's just staring at Gerard and thinking of new ways to piss him off.

"Are you going to answer him Frank?" he says it softly but with a stern tone, he's not fucking around here. He thinks if he wants to act like a brat he's going to fucking treat him like one.

Frank gives some bullshit answer to whatever it was, Gerard scoffs and takes his water back. Ray's eyes seem to be switching from either of them and back to Gerard, he looks at him with a questioning look in his eyes. He rolls his eyes and waves a hand, letting him know nothing to worry about it. It's nothing serious.

On the way to the hotel Gerard tries to think about how exactly he wants to handle this. Frank has this thing for being told what to do but they've never officially taken names and whatever to it. They just call it rough fucking and that's that. It's very obvious he's the one in control here and Frank seems to love that.

Taking his stuff and placing it around the room, Frank is behind him doing the same. He takes off his coat and throws it down on the small table by the bathroom. There's pamphlets for shit there and they scattered as he throws it on, he doesn't care.

He sits on the bed and watches him, Frank does a few things and toes off his shoes before he looks at him. He holds the same expression, that pissed off look. It's kind of funny to Gerard actually, it's _really_ funny actually.

"Come here Frank," he says in the same soft stern voice, Frank rolls his eyes and stands in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want?" his tone is whiny and annoyed, Gerard gives him a gentle smile.

"You've been so fucking stubborn," he thumbs at the waistband of his jeans, "Take these off."

Watching Frank take his jeans off he slowly helps him take off the rest of his clothes, "We really gotta work on that."

"Like to see you try," Frank says and stops to look at Gerard, he has a soft expression on his face but it's also kind of dark and threatening, he's kind of masking it sweetly. It's really exciting him though, it's some sick thing he doesn't understand yet.

Gerard smiles at him again, "Oh I plan on it."

"Sometimes you're really sweet and patient, a good boy," as soon as those words come out of his lips Frank shivers. Gerard sees it and feels deeply satisfied inside, he's definitely got him now.

"These too," he tugs at Franks tight boxer briefs and pulls them down, taking them off. Frank's hard and he's not surprised, he knows exactly what this does for him.

"Now you're angry and impatient, a fucking brat," he says it harshly, Frank really is enjoying this too much now. He's too fucking excited to see what Gerard is going to do to him.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" he spits back and Gerard's smile widens a little, it's still sweet looking. Like he's enjoying this too, he's going to teach him a lesson.

Gerard pulls him down and over his lap, a nervous giggle escapes Frank's lips as he says, "You're going to spank me? Real cute-" He interrupts him with harsh a slap to one of his cheeks, he's slapped his ass plenty of times but not like this. This is different, it's a punishment.

Frank moans quietly, he lightly rubs at the now red spot and strikes him again. It's twisting something in his stomach and he fucking loves this, Frank is beginning to writhe and whine and it's beautiful.

"Real cute huh?" Gerard says it lowly and leans down closely to say it, he strikes his ass a few more times until his hand is starting to feel hot and stinging a bit. He runs it along Frank's tattooed back and lightly runs his nails down it, Frank is grinding into his thigh, he slaps his ass again and tells him to cut it out. He receives another soft moan from him. He looks at his ass and the red splotches littering it, It's so pretty. The color with his skin contrasting, the ink all over his body.

"Are you going to listen to me?" he says it with the same tone from previously, Frank nods quickly while saying little yeses. He tries to get up but Gerard pushes him down on his lap again, "You're lucky my hand hurts otherwise I'd give you more, get up now."

Frank gets up and lays on the bed, the sheets all still clean and in place as they were set up. Gerard watches him wince as he lays there, moving his ass a little. He watches him for a moment and tries to decide what to do next.

"This is what's going to happen Frankie," he purrs it lowly as he starts taking off his clothes, "I'm going to fuck you and I'll decide if you deserve to cum or not."

Frank instantly starts whining in protest, he shifts himself on the bed, his dick twitching against his belly, "Please, Gerard please, I promise-"

"You're just helping me decide quicker," Frank shuts his mouth and watches him undress. His stomach twists and turns, Gerard is so fucking hot. The stern look in his eye, he looks kind of pissed too, god he wants to get fucked. He doesn't even care if he gets to cum, he wants Gerard to fuck him and use him. He wants to feel his cum inside of him, he shivers and keeps watching with big obedient eyes.

He gulps as he looks at some of the small fading scratches on Gerard’s chest, they're from the last time they fucked. He remembers trying to scratch and mark every possible inch of his body, he knows there's some on his back.

"Be good and get on your hands and knees," he wraps a hand around his own hard cock as he watches Frank move around. His ass is still deliciously red, he positions himself on his hands and knees. His cock is hanging between his legs heavily, Gerard feels like he has too many things he wants to do right now.

"Good boy," he gets on the bed behind him and slaps his ass again, Frank lets out a small cry. He forgot about the lube and goes to one of his bags to look for it. Frank glances at him and watches, he looks so raw and desperate. It's such a good look on him, he's a work of art.

He goes back behind Frank and slowly slicks some lube on his fingers, his index finger lightly touches his hole. Frank tries to eagerly push back into him but he stops him with another slap, "See, you're doing it again. We really need to work on that."

He inserts his index finger into him and slightly prods, Frank lets out a small throaty noise when Gerard inserts in a second finger. He moves slowly dragging his fingers inside of him, just as he thought Frank was becoming more patient he moves his hips against his hand.

Slapping his ass once more, "You really don't want to cum," he purrs it in a false sweet voice, Frank's legs are lightly shaking underneath him.

"Sorry," he says it in almost a whisper, Gerard smirks in satisfaction. He always gets him, no matter what he always fucking gets Frank and he will always win all of these little games. Every fucking time.

"Good, are you ready for my dick? You couldn't stop pushing against me like a slut," he says it lowly, he watches Frank twist a little and nod, "Sorry I didn’t hear that, say that again?"

"Yes, please," he says through clenched teeth, he knows Frank is fighting all of his instincts to tell him to fuck off and basically try to fight with him again.

"Yes please what?" he mocks him, he uses the rest of the lube to slick himself up, moving his hand slowly up and down his cock.

"Please Gerard?" he glances over his shoulder at Gerard, he's sucking on his bottom lip as he waits for him to correct him.

"Please sir, say it now, 'please sir'," he orders him in the same soft but firm voice. Frank's eyes are still on him as he nods to himself.

"Please sir," he says it in a little voice, Gerard smiles at him again. He feels so fucking good, he loves Gerard so fucking much. He looks proud of him and he loves that just as much as he loves to annoy him with his little games, even more than that actually. He loves when Gerard is so proud of him and praises him.

"Good Frank, very good. You might get to cum after all," he watches Frank's lips break into a small sweet smile, he turns his head away again.

Running his hand along his dick one more time he positions himself at Frank's hole, he rubs the head of his cock there for a moment and feels Frank squirm again. He decides to let it slide this time, he moves himself again and starts slowly moving his hips. He inches into Frank ever so slowly, he watches him hang his head and groan deeply.

"You're so fucking tight, so good," he gives his ass another slap, Frank arches his back and Gerard takes this opportunity to grab ahold of his hair. He gathers it in his hand and pulls him back against him, his hips flushed.

"Please Gerard, oh god-" he breaks off in a small airy moan and he pulls his head back and bit, lightly pulling his hair.

Gerard thrusts so slowly at first, dragging it out as slow as possible, making Frank wait. He slightly starts to pick up the pace and move faster, yanking Frank back more and more.

"Here," he pulls him up, grabbing his arms, "Get up Frankie."

Frank hesitantly moves with him, he settles his back against his chest, he puts his head on his shoulder and looks up at him. Gerard is looking at him with a tender look, his eyes soft, Frank places a kiss on his cheek. He smiles at that and Frank kind of feels like he's going to cry, his cock deep inside him mixed with this feeling is too much. He doesn't care if he'll get to cum, that's kind of okay. It's totally passed the point though, he was mad because of that but now it doesn't matter.

He holds him still for a moment before fucking him again, this time he pounds into him harshly. He moves deeply inside of him, Frank has started making little noises directly in his ear and he just drinks them all in. He keeps letting out these small whiny 'ah ah's,' Gerard lowly says in his ear, "Is that good Frank? Is that what you wanted sweetheart?"

He nods quickly and kisses his cheek again, "Thank you sir." Gerard softly moans, he can't get used to hearing him call him "sir." He attacks his lips and moans again in his mouth when Frank runs his tongue along his bottom lip. He slips it in his mouth, lightly rolling against Gerard's, he sucks on it and lets go with a soft pop.

He lets go of one of Frank's arms as he's holding onto Gerard as well, he runs a hand down his side and to his hip, he grips at his dick. Frank moves his hips with it, Gerard continues moving his hips quickly and then slows it down. He moves slowly and deeply, he moves his hand in the same rhythm.

"Can I cum please?" Frank says, he nips at Gerard's jaw and lightly sucks on the same spot.

"Say you're sorry," Gerard stops moving his hand, Frank lets out a small string of noises he's never heard him make before. They're filthy and delicious, he loves that he gets to have him like this. Absolutely no one else can make him feel like this, give him exactly what he needs.

"Say 'I'm sorry for being such a fucking brat'," Frank nods quickly and repeats after him, "Hmm… doesn't sound like you mean it," Gerard tuts in his ear.

"No please, I'm sorry Gerard, I'm sorry I was breaking shit and I wanted your attention. God I just wanted you to grab me, shove me around," Frank starts rambling, "Wanted you to fucking use me, I fucking love your dick, fuck."

"Now ask to cum, ask nicely," he slowly starts moving his hand again around his throbbing cock.

"Please can I cum? Please please-" he lets go of a choked out whine as Gerard starts moving his hand faster. Moving his hand tightly and quickly around his dick he starts fucking into him faster again, Frank is absolutely losing it. Crying out breathlessly, he watches him continue to fall apart completely.

"Fucking beautiful," he feels Frank start to tense all around him and it envelopes his dick even tighter, he's completely clenched all around him and feeling fucking amazing. He wants to completely wreck him, cum inside of him, watch it slowly drip out.

"Come on, cum, you can do it, be a good boy," he watches Frank's completely blissed out face, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, lips wet and glistening.

"Look at me Frank," he orders and Frank's eyes flutter open slowly. He watches Gerard's sharp features, staring down at him, his gaze completely eats him alive. He feels his orgasm start to peak, he feels like he's going to die in the best fucking way and he doesn't want it to end.

"Please cum in me, please-" he chokes off again and starts moving his hips with Gerard's hand, now covered in cum he continues to move. Frank begins to become overstimulated and extremely sensitive and tries moving away, Gerard just holds him in place before pushing him down on the bed again.

He starts pounding into him again, Frank still tensing all around him, he looks at his glistening skin covered with sweat, the ink shining like varnish on a painting. He feels his orgasm start to quickly approach and it feels like he got punched in the fucking stomach, he buries himself as deep as he can inside Frank as he cums. He has a few small sharp thrusts and he spills into him.

Frank continues to lay there whining incoherent things, breathing deeply and babbling away. He hears him say something about his cock being huge and something about cum, something about the sheets being fucked now.

He lays on top of him for a while, winding down, he says, "Next time it won't end so nicely" as he gets up and pulls his dick out, feeling too sensitive now.

"That's fine, that's just fucking fine," Frank sighs dreamily, he has another small smile on his face and his eyes are now heavy and sleepy.

Again, Frank is a fucking brat.


End file.
